fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Agent Scoobs
Agent Scoobs is an alternate counterpart of Scoobs from another universe, created by Scoobydooman90001. Unlike his main universe counterpart, he is a human. Name As each agent in the FMK Agency requires a code name to mask their real one, Scoobs chose his based upon the colours of his jacket. Likening them to the same colours of Scooby Doo, he decided to name himself Agent Scoobs. When he met the Scoobs from Universe 1, he was referred to as 'Scoobs Two' to distinguish between the two of them. In reality, the character is named the way he is because he is a parallel universe version of Scoobs. Personality Being an alternate version of Scoobs from a parallel universe, Agent Scoobs shares a similar personality. Like him, he is somewhat grumpy but enjoys making jokes. He doesn't entirely takes things seriously and sees most situations he gets into as mostly being fine. Appearance Scoobs has pale skin, a round-shaped head and dark brown hair. He has brown eyes but they are obscured by the white shades he wears. Nobody actually likes them and often recommend to him that he takes them off, but he likes them too much to do so. He wears a brown buttoned jacket with a black hood on the back of it, which the letters 'FMK' are printed onto in white. Underneath it, he often wears a variety of shirts. He has dark brown jeans and wears black boots as part of his outfit. On his arm is his wrist device and navy blue gloves on his hands. History Council of Creators Agent Scoobs made his first appearance alongside Agents Cdr and Indominus. First seen battling the Void Gas in his own universe (number 1000), they then found themselves up against a much stronger beast, Roblox Murderer Raptor. Summoning Indomiscoobfanon to defeat it, they found they were only about to when another version of Scoobs hailing from another universe arrived to assist them. Telling them that he needed their help to defeat a much larger threat in his own universe, the three Agents accepted his offer and joined him. Alongside the other Scoobs, Koopa, Wolfzilla, Agent Cdr, Agent Indominus, Indomiscoobfanon, Terry the Dodo Bird, Shin Minilla, Generikko, Godzilla Man, Jefferey, Germanium II and Indominus Ghidorah, they became known as the Rebellion. Rising against Lucifer, who had completely taken over the Earth in Universe 1, they were able to overthrow his dictatorship and rescue the Creators that had been held prisoner and frozen in time. Along with the other Creators and the rest of the Rebellion, Agent Scoobs returned to the bar so that they could celebrate the success of their mission. When it was time to leave, the Universe 1 Scoobs asked if he could stay. Nerd, however, immediately vetoed the idea as he had "heard what they were doing in the bathroom" earlier during the evening. Scoobs then left with his fellow agents, returning to Universe 1000. Abilities * Wrist Device: Agent Scoobs' main ability comes in the form of his wrist device, a standard device issued to all FMK agents. It allows him to access a wide range of kaiju that have been attributed to him so that he can then summon them to assist in battle. He can also use the wrist device for communication purposes and as a way of accessing information. It can even scan things. Wowie. * Fusion Kaiju: In dire situations, Scoobs can combine the energy of his wrist device with that of another agent to summon a stronger fusion kaiju. One example of such kaiju is Indomiscoobfanon. Trivia * Agent Scoobs was the first variation of Scoobydooman90001, though does not share similar origins with him. Unless one counts Indomiscoobfanon, who was partially cloned from Scoobs DNA, then Agent Scoobs was followed up by Bubson and the Hair Heads. Category:Scoobydooman90001's Human Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Universe 1000 Category:Scoobydooman90001 variations Category:Variants on existing Kaiju Category:Bisexual